1. Field
The present invention generally relates to an image processing method, and more particularly to a method of compressing an image by using embedded block coding with optimized truncation (EBCOT).
2. Background
The Joint Photographic Expert Group (JPEG) 2000 is known as a standard compressing method, which uses embedded block coding with optimized truncation (EBCOT). The JPEG2000 is used for compressing a still image, a moving image and a medical image. Compared to previous image compression standards, the compression capability of JPEG2000 is enhanced. However, the JPEG2000 requires a relatively large amount of calculations since it involves a complex compression technique. Especially, the JPEG2000 adopts EBCOT, which involves an arithmetic coding method of high performance. This obviously makes its implementation very complex. The time required for the arithmetic coding occupies about 45%˜60% of the entire coding time for image compression. As such, there is a problem in that the compression time is undesirably increased.